Lambada
Lambada (ランバダ, Ranbada) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the former B-Block leader of the Maruhage Empire's third era. Background Lambada is the Former B-Block Leader of the third era. He is a boy with black hair, and slightly tanned skin. He wears purple clothing with a large white beret. Personality Lambada has a serious but loving personality, and is a loner, as he likes challenging opponents by himself. History The Former Maruhage Empire Lambada first appears in the series when the third era is awakened. They decide to make their base at an amusement park (conveniently built over Tokoro Tennosuke's old A-Block base). Their primary goal is to find and defeat the rebels in Bo-bobo's squad. Unlike the other block leaders, who are all stationed at a certain location, Lambada decides to roam around the park and search them out. He finds Dengakuman, and tries to fool him with an obviously fake disguise of Beauty. Though skeptic at first, the tiny creature believes that Lambada is Beauty, and is lured into a trap, where Lambada beats him up. Afterwards, Lambada gets a message from former Z-Block leader, Rububa the Bubbles, who needs back up at the Life and Death Triple stage. Lambada arrives just in time to watch Rububa get defeated. Afterwards, Lambada sets his sights upon challenging Bo-bobo, but he winds up facing Rice instead. Though Rice puts up a good fight, Lambada ultimately defeats him, and turns his body into polygons. After Rice's defeat, Lambada makes his way to Bo-bobo's location, right after D-block leader Rem has surrendered to the rebels. Lambada finally faces Bo-bobo, but just before the fight becomes serious, Softon interrupts the fight. The Babylon warrior reveals his new "Black Sun Technique" (courtesy of J), and begins to bombard Lambada with a string of punches from his goddess. At first, Lambada finds himself overpowered, but Softon's techinique gives out on him. Afterwards, Lambada is free to fight Bo-bobo's team again. He unleashes many of his polygon based attacks, and appears to be dominating the fight, until Bo-bobo discovers a fatal flaw in his shinken. Bo-bobo transports him into an old-school-style game arena, and since his polygons are too advanced for the game, he cannot use them. In the end, he is defeated by Bobopatchnosuke in a simulated scene from a Bo-bobo video game. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire Lambada is later seen at the fifth Maruhage Empire New Emperor Playoffs, where the winner will become the new emperor of the Maruhage Empire. He appears alongside Halekulani, Giga, Shibito, and Haoh, all of whom want revenge on Bo-bobo's team more than they want the title! The rebels narrowly escape, but Lambada assures everyone else that they will get another chance to defeat Bo-bobo. He never got that chance, as he and Rem were dragged back to the lair of the Reverse Maruhage Empire, and were to be used as sacrifices for their vessel, the Yamiking. Still able to move, Lambada winds up stalling the empire so that Rem can escape! The empire then uses his unconscious body as a power source in order to raise the Yamiking, leaving his body in a poorly drawn condition! Luckily for Lambada, Bo-bobo and the other rebels decide to destroy the evil empire! After the reverse leader Hydrate is defeated, the Yamiking explodes, turning Lambada back into his original form. Afterwards, Lambada, Rem and Ujikin TOKIO go off on their own, never to cause problems for Bo-bobo again. Shinsetsu In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Lambada winds up adjusting to life in the new century, and stays close to Rem most of the time. But this new found peace doesn't last; his former boss, Tsuru Tsurulina III, has started a new empire called the Neo Maruhage Empire, and announces on a world wide basis, that all those who have failed the empire in the past will be hunted down and forced to do pysical labor. Lambada is among the few who probably revolted, but winds up getting crushed by Princess Chinchiro along with Jeda the Wind God and Rububa the Bubbles. They get turned into dice blocks later, but it can be assumed that they reverted back to normal once Bo-bobo defeated her. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale In this game, Lambada shows up disguised as Bo-bobo to challenge the rebels. He works alongside with Shibito and a generic hair-hunt trooper. Abilities & Powers Lambada is the master of "Polygon Shinken" (ポリゴン真拳: Fist of Polygon). His powers center around using polygons to completely turn his enemies into irregular polygons, rendering most of their attacks useless, or to remove a small smiley-face from the opponent to render them defeated. He can also change the appearance of parts or all of his body to disguise himself or change his limbs into a usable weapon. In addition he can create various weapons through his multi-dimensional polygons. Attacks *'Character Change' (キャラクターチェンジー): Shibito and Lambada combine their Shinken to transform all the opponents and themselves into one of them. Appearances *'Episode Appearances': 55, 57, 59, 60, 61-64, 70, 73, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': **'Original Series': 131, 148-150, 162, 168, 193 (flashback), 196 **'Shinsetsu Bo-bobo': 39, 44, 46 (Dice Block) Trivia *Lambada's banquet art is face imitation.Bobobo-bo Bo-bobon References category:Shinken Users category:Villains Category:Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Bobobo Characters